Spectra
'''Lord Drakon' a.k.a Spectra is the dragon lord and the ruler of the Dragonlore. Appearance Spectra is a dragonoid wearing a scarlet tunic and a helmet. In his dragon form he becomes a red beast with a scaly body and gigantic wings. Powers and Abilities He can shoot fireballs from his hands and mouth, and is stronger than most of the gods. His wings can withstand outer space. He can also morph into a dragon. The Battle He fought for the dragons and soon captured the whole of Gielinor, but he was trapped in the 'Nemisis of Doom' because of the peoples' hard struggle for freedom. History Drakon was the son of a poor widow named Amelie, a low-class lady. The villagers treated his mother in a disrespectful manner. She was forced to work in everyone's house without payment. She was punished for speaking up or refusing to do other's chores. Once she was forced to sell her own son. As a result Drakon murdered her discreetly at a very young age. Drakon began to use his natural skills to save people or for entertainment, for a living. His skills captivated Azron, the Ruler of Fangeria, the strongest kingdom in the whole of Dragonlore, who was visiting Razerott ( Drakon's hometown ) at that time. Azron legally adopted Drakon. He then trained him in all of the Thousand Secret Arts , the Arts unique to Azron's Lyran Clan. Drakon trained vigorously and even went to wars at a young age. It was said that he captured Senland, the Kingdom of the Rage King at the age of twelve! He became an aggressive, overconfident prince. Despite his arrogance, he was always loyal to his father. At the age of fourteen, he decided to enter the Draden Su, a warrior's pilgrimage. Just after he left, his father was killed by a grand scheme, orchestrated by rival powers. But his determination to prove his skills got the better of him and he completely forgot his adoptive father. Now, Dragonlore's gods had been dead for over a millennia. The Sword of the Ancients was said to be destroyed with them. But that did not prove to be true. Tyson, the strongest warrior of Dragonlore, in his pilgrimage, found the deadly sword embedded in the frozen lakes of Frosthaven in the south. He claimed the sword and immediately became the God known as the Conqueror. Due to his arrogance he challenged Drakon, second only to him, to a battle. The battle was of fantastic proportions. Most of the Dragonoids in Slaughtervale ( the area where the battle took place ) had gathered to see the fight. God vs mortal. The Conqueror attacked without mercy. Drakon continued to lose, but sheer determination made him win the battle. As Drakon plunged the Conquerors own blade into his body, the powers of the god transferred to him. Within seconds, he became a God. He was named as Spectra, meaning 'the dangerous one' in Dragonish. After becoming a God, Spectra went after his father's killers. King Zarkos, the current ruler of Fangeria (after killing Azron) heard the news and immediately ordered to kidnap the former king's wife, Helen. When Spectra challenged the king, Zarkos threatened to kill his mother. Spectra was so selfish for the throne that he himself killed his adoptive mother, just like his former one. An epic war ensued, where Spectra fought the king with his entire army. In the end, Spectra unleashed his were-dragon form and cut the king's head off. From that day on Lord Drakon became the ruler of the entire realm of Dragonlore. On that day, the god-king used his infinite power to change the whole realm into a charred volcanic landform, punctuated by lava steams and gigantic volcanoes. Then he began conquering the neighbouring realms and other galaxies, establishing tyranny similar to the godslayer Kormos. War of the Realms Essar the Evilslayer He also appears in Essar the Evilslayer, to kill Essar when all his friends part away. Fantasy Force Spectra comes for Essar's head in Fantasy Force . Trivia * Spectra's realm, Dragonlore, is the farthest away from Gielinor. * He is part human, part dragon. * As well as transforming into a complete weredragon, he can also morph any of his body parts. Category:Üntara Saga